World Gratification: Preview
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: A quick one-shot scene. Full Fic to be written in 2013. But here is a preview!


**Author's Note:** The pressure to write for this fandom is very high & I have so many projects on other websites such as . & I am not always on here because is a hobby. It's supposed to be where I can write & get rid of stress. But not come to be afraid to write for MY OWN PLEASURE. Writing is for fun. Its to help my muse. So PLEASE if I disappear for six months, please do not ask me to update. If I'm gone for that amount of time, it's because ideas are brewing. I'm trying my best here. But thank you for your patience.

I love this fandom, I swear on my stack of DVD's.

As for that little note, I decided to swing in a different direction. A New plot has come to mind!

**World Gratification**

**Summary**: Erin and Billie challenge Brain and Pinky to a battle of the sexes in figuring out who can take over the world. But what Brain doesn't know is that Erin is actually feeding him the clues on how to do it. However, the game is much bigger than expected.

And here is a preview...

* * *

**World Gratification: Preview One-Shot **

"Look, the plan is very simple", Erin explained, holding her hands out to gesture, "We just feed him clues. Give him hints. We don't tell him how to do it. We just", she shrugged whole heartedly, "I dunno, make it like a puzzle".

Billie quirked an eyebrow, filing her nails, "So we're feeding him the information?"

"No. We're helping him", The other female sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Oh! So you don't tell him how to take over the world. Your just makin' the pieces harder to put together", Billie snorted, resuming her grooming, "For a moment there I thought you were leadin' him on".

Erin frowned visibly, "Why would I?...Don't you think I'm a little clever than that?"

"Oh c'mon! I'm jokin'. Besides, I know you want egghead to be happy. But you missy, I know you a little better", the second female commented.

Erin stared at her friend with a look as though she had just slapped her, "I. Love. Him.".

"Hm-mm. You can't live without him, look I've heard this story before", Billie sighed, "You stayed, he ignored you, he likes you but he needs to prove he does by takin' over the world but you", she paused, pointing the nail file at her, "Watchin' those old forty's romance flicks on TV late at night, I know where your mind is".

The brunette's face turned blindingly pink, "Okay, back to the original conversation", she decided.

"While we're on the topic", Billie actually stopped caring about her hygiene and stood up from her sitting position, "I got somethin' to confess".

"Please let this be that you used my phone to call the jello company to send free jello to Pinky!" Erin begged.

"It's not".

Billie just stared down at her feet guiltily as Erin turned around at the sound of the third voice. Snowball walked out from behind the bowl of fruit the girls were sitting near. Erin's face was hard to read but she was less mad at Billie than she was at him for listening in on their conversation.

"How did you get in here?" Erin asked.

"Your security system password hasn't changed", Snowball commented casually.

"Oh! I know! It's coffee!" Billie spoke up, raising her hand in the air.

Erin sighed and decided to deal with that matter later, she turned back to the hamster,"Why are you here? Have you been listening in this whole time?"

"Nothing gets passed you does it?" Snowball chuckled, "I believe Billie was just going to tell you that".

Erin did not take her eye off him but she just glanced at her friend, "Please tell me he's kidding?"

"Oh! Please don't be mad! I was just tryin' to help", Billie exclaimed, "Look, I...I told him about our plan and I hate bein' away from Pinky. The way Brain treats him. So", she rubbed her arm, trailing off.

"You gave us up?!" Erin stated, "Billie the whole point-"

"You've been up every night. Just like Brain! You hate it! I know you do! I went to Snowball because I knew he could help", Billie told her, "And I'm not sorry".

Erin sighed, "You've been a great help Billie. Thank you", she said this sincerely and then turned back to Snowball, "You and I need to talk privately".

Snowball just smiled smugly, "I thought you might say that".

Erin rolled her eyes and gestured for him to follow her to a different part of the room. When they were alone, she turned a glare on him. Snowball remained calm as though he had calculated every expression she was about to make and every word she was about to say.

"Before you begin your little speech about how this isn't going to happen", Snowball interrupted, he leaned over without warning and placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing her passionately and deeply, pulling away after a second or so, although much to his reluctance, "Why don't you think about that, hm?" He then turned to leave, walking away.

After Snowball left, Billie found Erin still standing where she was. She approached her.

"I take it went well?" Billie asked

Erin however was standing facing away from her. Her face bright pink and in shock.

"Yeah", was the only answer she could give, though she wasn't sure why.

* * *

**Full Fic to start being written in 2013 **

**R&R!**


End file.
